Cell number One Eighty Three
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Warning: Torture present in this story. On a simple mission to a far away planet, Obi-wan and his sister are taken captive.
1. Default Chapter

Cell number One Eighty Three  
  
The planet of Matru'lythina appeared to be small and green from the shuttle ride, but once the four Jedi stepped off the transport, they realized it could come to being kind of close in size to Naboo. The requirements were not too bad for this mission and a single Jedi teamed could have come alone, but Master Yoda had sensed something and changed the mission to be double-teamed.  
  
The two Jedi teams were Master Mace Windu and his apprentice, Ahnah Kenobi, and Qui-gon Jinn with his apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi. The mission shouldn't take more than three days. It was only negotiations, after all, but one never knows when something unexpected will jump out at you.  
  
A group of six men greeted the Jedi on the landing site. Five appeared to be following one man, obviously the one in charge, who also spoke first.  
  
"I am Win Chon-le, leader of the Matru' lythnia Anti-slavery Guild." The man was dressed very formally in purple tunics and had a shaved head. His voice was deep and he didn't sound the least bit nervous.  
  
"I am Master Mace Windu and this is my apprentice Ahnah Kenobi." Mace and Ahnah bowed slightly.  
  
"I am Master Qui-gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi." Qui- gon and Obi-wan bowed slightly.  
  
"Are the apprentices related?" Win Chon-le asked, running his fingers down his long, pointed beard. He would have sounded only innocently curious to the common being, but he sounded a tad bit too curious for both Masters liking.  
  
But Qui-gon answered the question neutrally and suspicion hidden from his voice. "They are fraternal twins."  
  
Win nodded. "Follow me...we have rooms and supper prepared. Those opposing us in this Anti-Slavery act will also be present. We will begin negotiations at supper."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ahnah felt dizzy and the world around her was blurring. She used the Force and determined that she had indeed been drugged. As she lay in bed, her breathing went shallow and she felt numb and soon the world faded. Her Master wouldn't know until the next morning when she was missing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Master Windu felt the sun warm against his skin as he woke. He walked down the hall and quietly knocked on Ahnah's door. He tried a few more times and when she didn't respond he quietly opened the door. Her bed was untidy, but empty. Master Windu felt the emptiness of the bond for the first time.  
  
He ran out and down to Qui-gon's room, but Qui-gon was in Obi-wan's empty room instead. "They're gone." 


	2. In the darkest places

In the darkest places  
  
Obi-wan woke up, groggy and still partly drugged, but kept his eyes shut. He felt the emptiness in his mind as he realized that he had no access to the Force. He tried to move, but found that he was bound by a rope tied tightly around his wrists and a chain around his left ankle.  
  
Soft breathing close by was all he heard and he opened his eyes, wondering if another person was with him. Obi-wan looked around, searching, but then he saw his sister curled up on a thin mattress identical to his. His hands were bound in front of him so he had no problem using his elbows to army crawl over to his sister's side.  
  
"Ahnah? Ahnah, can you hear me?" He shook her shoulder with both his bound hands.  
  
His sister turned around and looked relieved to see her brother. Her eyes were identical to the color of Obi-wan's eyes. Ahnah sat up, her bound hands making it more difficult, and came to rest against her brother as if hugging him, but without the use of her hands.  
  
He let her rest against him as he looked over his surroundings. The cement walls were a brownish color with stains covering it. Writings were scratched into the wall also. The floor was the same, but without writing. There were three thin mattresses laid on the ground and they were filthy with grime and blood.  
  
On the steel door was scratched the number 183. The numbers appeared on the opposite side of the door as the steel block swung open. Ahnah moved away from her brother to look at the newcomer. "Well, my new prisoners, here you are. I will just tell you Jedi now that escape shouldn't even be a thought because it is a waste of time. If you try to run, we will catch you right away and your punishment will be worse. You will do as I tell you and you will do it right. If not, then you will be punished. One slip of the tongue and you will be punished. So behave and you won't be punished more than you have to be." The man said.  
  
The man wore a loose shirt and a chain necklace. He was bald, but shaved nicely. He had a very small and very short beard. He couldn't have been a day over 30. He was built strong and had a slight slouch.  
  
"Our Masters will find us...you can't keep us here very long." Obi-wan said, glaring at the man before him.  
  
The man only laughed and walked closer, now standing only about five feet from Ahnah. In one swift movement, the man backhanded Ahnah. The girl fell back at the force of the blow, but never cried out.  
  
Obi-wan was at his sister's side in an instant.  
  
The man simply untied their hands, but left their ankles stay in the chains and then he walked out. 


End file.
